Beyblade after story
by chibiusa100
Summary: after the world championships Tyson and the gang split up and have different life's until they are asked to meet again what could go wrong? well problem is they have to bring their children along
1. Chapter 1

OKAY people here are the kids some of them are oc's because some never had kids so here they are.

**Makoto and his older sister Lilly parents hard to believe but it's Tyson and Josey two people who never have raised kids Makoto is how should i say it a bad kid really bad.**

**Gou and Rini not chibiusa of of sailor moon Rini us older than Gou and has this love hate relationship between her brother and herself.**

**Marissa this is Max and Mariam's daughter I always loved this couple it's cute.**

**Lin is Ray and Mariah's daughter,**

**no Kenny I hate him really not much to say.**

**Tala has a daughter his wife bummed him to take care while she was away partying and beating up men who weren't her husband.**

**well that's all ok chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

~A few years i not a whole lot to catch up on but this is how beyblade after story go's but with Kai and Tala**.**~

A little brown haired ten year old red eyed girl was snooping around her father's office looking for her beyblade that she flung into one of the rooms while trying to use a sling shot.

"Where is it I know it's around here somewhere oh man if I don't find that dumb spinning top dad will kill me for losing it and then I'll fling Gou's and get his fire birdie dranzer taken away."she mumbled to herself while crawling on the carpeted floor.

"Found you finally."she said she got up and looked at the empty bit space while backing up she ran into her father she went bug eyed and he picked her up in his arms he was called Kai Hiwatari he had huge mussels and warm purple eyes he loved both his children and Hilary.

"Uh oh I got caught well I wasn't gonna actually steal anything I would never..."she got cut off by her younger eight year old brother's glare she made sure her father wasn't looking and gave him the fuck you finger which he gave back to her by holding both up.

'_oh you little brat you had better wish you never did that to me because I will make you pay and I am not like Mama cause I don't put up with this jack shit.'_she thought to herself her long brown hair brushed against her face which she swatted away. 

"Dad can you put me down please?"she asked he put her down and boom the two kids were all over the building Tala came with his pink haired green eyed daughter which was not trying to leave his side.

"Hello Kai got news on my wife seems she'll be home in less than a month because she found out she was pregnant and it's my child or children because it said in the DNA testing it was mine and not any body else's. now I'll have two, three, or four kids I want it to be a boy or boys but Marley wants girls not boys she's so god damned picky. she must be keeping secrets I asked if pink was her natural hair color and she said no figure it out."he said.

Kai sweat-dropped Tala was so stupid at times he had a daughter with pink cherry blossom colored pink but it was normal since he had red hair and Marley had long pink hair which she tied in a long ponytail when having sex with him. she must have had it died when she was younger because she has a way darker pink than her child and it means it must be blond or white.

"Hello Sakura tell you're Daddy what your mother's natural hair color is."said Kai trying to make Tala feel stupid."My mother's natural hair color is pink not blond not white just pink well my hair is lighter than hers but it's because my father has light red hair."she said.

She turned to her father and smirked."Hiwatari-San is Gou-kun here?"she asked him."Yeah if you find Rini running around you'll find him."he said the pink haired girl got up and bowed and left the room."Tala take better care of you're children or should I tell her to take better care of you?"he asked

"No, no, no, no or Marley will make me have sex with her and won't stop until me and her are done."he said."Oh wow I'll put this on fanfiction Tala is afraid of his wife coming home and having hard sex with him."Kai said as he wrote it down on a scratch piece of paper.

* * *

~With Tyson and Max~

"Makoto hurry up before you're sister beats you to the table!"yelled a over-exaggerated Tyson to his son who came and tried to knock his sister over. the blond haired girl turned around and slapped his face hard which left a mark so he hit her and both began to wrestle and beat one another up. 

"LILLY,MAKOTO don't ever let me catch you doing that stuff ever again or I'll make sure both of you never can sit for the rest of this month and I don't want he started it he hit me or she started it she slapped me now get down here and eat."their mother said Tyson cowered and hid under the table like a man.

"TYSON you know the dog was under there and she pissed under there god bless."she said Tyson got up and hit his head and ran out of the room past his children he really had no idea he was being to nice with Josey who matured over the years she was a kind happy girl who then turned into a cranky housewife.

Max was with his family next door he really had no idea what was going on next door and didn't want to know because last time he went over he was hit by Tyson who was flying from a toss his wife threw at him he shrugged he and Mariam were a good couple who didn't fight well they only had one child.

"Marissa why don't you go check the mail for us OK?"asked Mariam to her blond haired green eyed daughter who nodded and went to get the mail when she came back in she gave a letter to her father.

Mr.D wanted them to see each other again well Max always saw Tyson beat up all of the teams got one asking for each beyblader to visit.

* * *

~With Ray~

"DADDY WE HAVE TO GO WE JUST HAVE TO!"yelled Lin to her father she was so hyper compared to calm Sakura Lin was a people person she wanted to meet the other kids her age.

"Alright were going Ray even if I have to drag you out of china and to Japan or where ever I can't wait to see the girls again.''she said in a dreamy way she loved shopping with them more than anything and the gossip.

* * *

Well chapter one is done Tala is hilarious afraid to have sex well here's a preview of chapter 2

"TALA I HATE YOU WHY ARE WE HAVING A SON I DON'T WANT A BOY!"yelled an angry pink haired girl with furious red eyes she was ready to kill him.

Tala his behind his daughter who was happy to see her mother."Mama Dad won't admit it to you but he thinks you're the sexiest lady on earth and any other woman doesn't come close."she said.


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY people here are the kids some of them are oc's because some never had kids so here they are.

**Makoto and his older sister Lilly parents hard to believe but it's Tyson and Josey two people who never have raised kids Makoto is how should i say it a bad kid really bad.**

**Gou and Rini not chibiusa of of sailor moon Rini us older than Gou and has this love hate relationship between her brother and herself.**

**Marissa this is Max and Mariam's daughter I always loved this couple it's cute.**

**Lin is Ray and Mariah's daughter,**

**no Kenny I hate him really not much to say.**

**Tala has a daughter his wife bummed him to take care while she was away partying and beating up men who weren't her husband. his child is more of a relaxed one and his wife is pregnant as I said in the last chapter.  
**

**well that's all ok chapter 2.**

**

* * *

**

The door flung open at the Valkov's Tala was shuddering Marley came back from Vacationing and beating up prostitute men trying to sell themselves to her.

Tala hid behind Sakura scared that his wife was on another one of her rampages, oh dear lord help him with his time of need.

"TALA WHERE ON THIS FUCKING FREAKING EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN, I'VE CALLED YOU AND LEFT TEXT MESSAGES STILL NO ANSWER, ALRIGHT WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS SHE OR HE?"she asked him while yelling like a mother angry at her child for disobeying her.

"What do you mean?"he asked only to get a pink nail in his face and Marley pushing herself onto him."Look boy don't play dumb with me bitch or you'll regret it forever.''she said looking him strait in his ice blue eyes her demon red ones locking contact.

"Saku-chan has you're father been rude to you? is he bi,gay,homosexual?"she asked."No mother father was good to me and has not been seeing other people I made sure of that so you don't have to worry about a thing."she said in her grown up way.

"Well here's the news I'm pregnant with Tala-kun's babies to bad their boys oh well."she said."Well Tal where's my welcome home sex ey well let's go to the bed and have sex you noddy little boy."she said dragging him by his collar and to her room where they shut the door and locked it.

~2 hours later (holy Jesus sex lasted that long ~

"Tala we have to check on the house we can't stay here having sex all day but you're dick is weaker than usual so you and I can't have anymore sex or we'll end up having more than three or two kids."she said to him and saw he wasn't listening.

"You really are a bad boy Tala."she said and put on her cloths as he slept she decided to show her creative child like side and draw all over his face.

~after that~

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Tala Marley smirked and began to crack up laughing Sakura looked at her like 'this bitch is a hoe for sure'.

* * *

~somewhere else aka Tyson's home.~

Tyson never wanted to be a father of two but fate wanted him to have two so he ended up having two.

"Uh dad move so I can catch the little monster that says he wants to use condom's for fucking the new girl at school!"she yelled her mother was out grocery shopping and that meant Tyson was babysitting the kids.

The monster she was talking about is Makoto he saw this 'cute' new girl and wants to have sex with her since all the fifth graders were talking about condoms and sex so he wanted to have sex with her.

"hehehe."he giggled to himself he's only a third grader and yet he was reading porn which means nakedness of the human body.

"found you, you little monster reading PORN again are we well let me take that."she said the two began to fight over a stupid magazine and he got smart enough and put it in his boxers were his you know what is that really irritated Lilly.

Lilly made a move and actually grabbed him and slammed him down and unbuttoned his shorts and reached into his boxers and pulled out the yellow stained magazine.

"Oh lookie here wait until Mama comes home and then you'll be in trouble Makoto."she said and headed out the door.

~Kai's more and more with Gou and Rini~

"MOM,DAD!"yelled two figures aka Rini and her brother Gou they were settling into an argument over who was better at beylading and Rini with her so called bad ass nature tried to kill Gou by getting a knife out of nowhere.

"ALRIGHT WHO STARTED WHAT?"asked Hilary she was sick of the kids fighting they were never gonna be friendly but that's life.

"she/he did"they said Hilary sighed she was mad and decided today was the right time to leave for that get together she phoned the other's and they left.

* * *

~at the BBA ~

The family's arrived dragging their kids along with them.

"uh Tala why didn't you tell me that you had tis on you're sleeve's you're really stuck up you know."she said tugging on his ear he looked ta his daughter but she looked away.

they finally were out of the car the driver might never come back ever again."Sakura be careful around Granger's kids and Hiwatari's kid's they are rough so if you have to stay by yourself do so.''said Marley as she dragged Tala away.

The pink haired girl stood in her spot not wanting anyone to notice her until she was tackled to the ground by Lin."Oh Saku you're just like what I've heard about from daddy and mommy, your so lady like and we have the same color of hair but our eyes, hum not really alike but hey I'll be right back."she said.

_'Should I run'_asked Sakura in her mind to her inner self dark Sakura.**''yes unless you want that bitch to kill you oh dear fucking hell the devil's waiting for me bye you're on you're own kiddo.'**'she said and disappeared

"Mom over here she's still waiting."said a hyper Lin to her mother and ran over to Sakura and grabbed her under her breast and hugged her ignoring the fact that she was squishing the poor pink haired girl's chest."Well Lin why don't you and you're father look for a seat while I chit chat."she said."Oh bye bye Sakura we'll play later on."she said.

Sakura thought it was good to run and die she turned to make sure Makoto wasn't around to mistake her for that new girl and ran to find her parents.

~with Lin~

"oh where is she ah there she is Sakura-chan wiat up for me."she said and ran and lunged on the poor girl who she mistakened for Sakura."huh OMG i'm sorry I thought you were Sakura-chan my mistake well Sakura has gotten smarter over the minutes that passed by oh and i'm really sorry."she said.

_"Haro Haro really sorry"_a pink robot toy said Lin picked it up and handed it to the pink haired girl."Thank you very much. shh that's enough pinkie dear go to sleep now OK?"she asked the robot toy who turned off and went to sleep.

"Well thank you I'd better get going now thank's."she said and disapeared into the crowd Lin sweat-dropped three pink haired girl's but two that look alike from the back side but are alike the manners and everything she sighed and went back to her mother.

"Mom how many pink haired girls are there other than me?"she asked."three dear Sakura Valkov,Meroko Itsukio,and her sister Kanon Itsukio why?"she asked."No reason.

* * *

oh good for me ps:Meroko and Kanon are mine not anybody elses


End file.
